Show Me
by TheRedSoul
Summary: a LEMON with ROMANCE and a bit of ACTION..."Maka…" he whispered into her ear "Your bed or mine?" he didn't want to sound rude but he had to make it clear on how he wanted to show her...that he loved her... SoulxMaka long but WORTH IT 1st


A/N: Ossu! MY first fic and first lemon, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater^^

* * *

Show Me

-oneshot-

**The uproar of victory…The false security of what was perceived…Silence…Then the ring of the chainsaw…Warnings too late…Then blood…Then pain unexplainable.**

Maka woke up with a start, panting deeply, and cold sweat all over her body. She looked at the clock. It read 2am, she shook her head and tried to recall her nightmare.

"I still have these nightmares now and then, good thing I don't scream anymore…I can't bear to wake up to Soul shaking me and his worried look again…"

She collected her thoughts and remained calm, over and over this nightmare of what happened haunted her, not so much now than then, but still it had the same effect on her.

Leaving her terrified, helpless and the pain all to real.

_ It was the last battle with Noah, he had betrayed the Kishin by trying to collect him but the Kishin knew of his intent, scarred him while laughing and then disappeared, leaving him with his pawns to fend for themselves when Spartoi arrived._

_ The battle was fierce even without the help of Asura, they were worthy adversaries of Shibusen's best. But then they did not account for the fact that they were superior in one aspect._

_UNITY.  
_

_ When the final blow was dealt, Noah dead and his collection now in the hands of a released Death the Kidd, there was a silence before everyone rejoiced at their triumph. _

_ Exhausted from fighting, Maka knelt, catching her breath, Noah was far stronger than she had perceived but with Soul, they had won. She smiled at the reflection of her weapon gleaming on the scythe._

"_You did it Maka," he said with pride_

"_No Soul," she said shaking her head "We did it," and that broadened both of their smiles._

_But then._

"_MAKA!" someone screamed from afar, too late, the next thing they heard was the sound of the chainsaw._

"_At least one of you die you pests." And before Maka could lift Soul, Giriko's blood-encrusted chainsaw leg, hit her and tore her back in such a way that blood was everywhere, though only mere rounds did the chainsaw turn, before Giriko finally died._

"_Maka!" everyone screamed_

"_Soul…"_

Maka tried to erase the images from her mind; she felt a twinge of pain, as if the ghost of her wounds came to remind her of their existence again.

She went to the kitchen and drank a warm cup of milk, the window was open and a cold gust of wind swept in. She shivered. Only her robe covering her. Ever since the event, she wore only her comfortable robe to sleep.

Ready to go back to sleep she placed the cup on the sink and walked to her room, and passed Soul's, it was bigger now, so was the rest of their apartment, a gift from Shinigama-sama, then she paused. Touching the door, she breathed in and leaned her head.

"Soul, if you only knew how much you mean to me, how much I need you and how grateful I am to you…" she whispered.

She loved Soul, he was everything to her, she longed for him everyday, but she knew he never felt the same. Yes, he cared for her, protect her, but that was the duty of a weapon and a friend.

She smiled remembering how Soul took care of her the days after the horrifying event, even before she regained consciousness, she could feel him beside her, waiting for her to awake. What a loyal friend was he, her best friend, even after so many years.

He had grown so much and she loved him even more. His face still having a trace of delinquent charm, but it had grown more handsome. His body was now more toned, an aftermath of training and missions.

How she wished to kiss the lips she longed to taste. Be held in the arms that she yearned for. Feel him in ways that only her dreams and fantasies dared to explore.

She proceeded to her room but stopped in front of a large mirror, her father had put up. A gift, supposedly. She looked at it.

Her face had grown mature over the years, her eyes hazel, her dirty blonde hair longer, her face may not be that of an angel's but was pretty and elegant. She looked down and almost laughed out loud, her flat chest had matured nicely, not to the extent of Tsubaki's, but were fit for her size.

Then she turned, and inhaled deeply. She did this once in a while, to remind her of the dangers of letting your guard done. She then swept her hair to one side. And loosened her robe, then made it fall, almost to her waist. Holding it only in front.

Then she faced the mirror. The scars were only remnants of the pain. She was repulsed by the ugliness. How could she expect him to want her now? She fought to keep the tears back, but they fell and she sobbed softly.

"Maka?"

He startled her, he was outside his room, his door ajar, she had heard nothing, engulfed by her own hurt and longing. His disheveled appearance didn't help, just wearing black boxers and a T-shirt. She quickly tried to fasten her robe but he stopped her.

"Maka, please, let me see,"

Yes, he had never seen her scars, she never let him. It was bad enough already that he knew they were there. She shook her head.

"No Soul, please don't"

"Maka, please"

Everyday she worried over his reaction, though healed, her scars were hideous to look at. But when she looked in his eyes, pleading for some reason unknown, she exhaled and nodded. She loosened her robe yet again and he swept her hair to one side, sending chills down her spine, his touch seemed to emit electricity but she hid it, her desire for him was hers to know only.

"Oh Maka…" He whispered, she closed her eyes, what he could be thinking right now?

Then he touched one of her scars and the same chills went all over her body. He trailed over the others.

"Maka…" he whispered

"Hmmm…" she managed to mumble, trapped in the euphoria he was doing to her

"You're beautiful," he broke her reverie, but when she turned to look at him his eyes shone of sincerity

"Yeah right Soul…I look hideous…" she looked down and tried to cover herself up again but he stopped her.

"What are you-"

"You didn't hear me, did you?" he asked suddenly

"I heard you," he shook his head

"That's not what i meant?" seeing her confused,he went on

"You didn't hear me, when I told you I loved you." Shock burst through her mind, impaling her from answering.

"I've been meaning to ask you, but I never had the courage to, but now it seems I was right, you didn't hear me, and here I was thinking you were rejecting me"

"Soul I-" but he placed a finger to her lips

"Don't reject me yet Maka…let me show you how I feel first…"

The next thing she knew his mouth was on hers, kissing her gently, romantically. She kissed back and she could feel how he smiled through the kiss. Then he decided to deepen it, licking her lower lip, surprised Maka opened hers slightly and that's all he needed. He deepened the kiss, slowly snaking his tongue into her mouth, exploring inside. His tongue was having its way inside her mouth, but she retaliated, and their tongues locked in deep battle for supremacy. Soul surprised and enjoyed at how she reacted. Then Maka pulled away, gasping for air, the sensations of her body, not stopping.

She leaned on him, breathing down his neck, Soul's need for her grew with every breathe. He had this chance to show her how he loved her, and she consented, everything she did made him want her but this was on a new level.

"Maka…" he whispered into her ear "Your bed or mine?" he didn't want to sound rude but he had to make it clear on how he wanted to show her.

He expected a slap or better yet a Maka chop but her response was neither.

She giggled, and somehow that turned him on even more.

"Yours," just as she answered he swept her up to his arms and carried her to his room, all the while, kissing her.

When they arrived he placed her on his bed, it was a king sized bed and everything on it was either black or red. He paused looking at her, she glowed on the bed, her dark robe blended with his covers and she looked like she was shining.

"Soul?"

"Did I tell you that you're beautiful?" and she smiled

He went on top of her, and kissed her again, even more deeply this time that she moaned. His need for her, evident in his pace and the pain in his boxers, he was thankful he was wearing them.

The sensations Maka felt were indescribable, she was high on euphoria and lust. She kissed Soul with all the passion she felt and mumbled when she felt too much.

The next thing she knew Soul was pulling the ribbons on her robe, and she didn't mind at all, he was hesitant, so she helped him, and he locked his eyes on hers and smiled even more. She wasn't ashamed of her body, her front that is.

Then she was freed from her robe, she didn't wear a bra to sleep so Soul's eyes feasted upon the image before him. She glowed even more, the moonlight sliding through the windows.

Then he kissed her on the mouth before trailing his kisses all over. When he sucked her neck she almost moaned but she held it, then he kissed his collar bone and down near her breasts. The he stopped and looked at her.

"Is it okay?" he pleaded

"If you're gonna show me, show me,"

Then he kissed her again, unknowingly, his hand crept to her right breast and kneaded it, she moaned into his mouth and her hands flew to his hair, grabbing a fistful, his other hand did the same with her left breast and she arched back. She never knew she could feel like this, she didn't want the feeling to stop. Then Soul pulled away from the kiss and grinned at her.

Then his mouth was on her breast, sucking on her nipple, licking it and his tongue swirling around while his hand tried to copy on her other breast, she wanted to scream but she was content with her moans of his name. After he was satisfied with the first one he devoured the other. Making her arch back again, moaning, trying so hard to stifle them but failed.

When he was done with both, he kissed her again, and she did not feel disgust at all, but more passion that she felt before. Her hands traveled around his back and his hair, and then she thought of something and she suddenly turned, catching Soul off guard. Now she was on top of him and she grinned.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Following your lead," those familiar words sent chills down his spine,

Then Maka pulled his shirt over his head, with his help and then she kissed him this time, her kisses flew to his neck then to his chest, she suddenly went to his ear and licked it, and Soul moaned her name this time, making her grin. Her kisses then went back to his chest and did something Soul never expected her to, she licked _his_ nipple, he moaned and she giggled. Licking slowly, and twirling her tongue as well, then she went to the other one; she never knew she could be this daring. She did this while tracing her hands over his abdomen and arms, even teasing near the line of his boxers.

Soul moaned again as Maka trailed his six pack, not with her fingers but with her tongue this time. His member was getting harder with each second, and he wasn't even in control.

"My turn Maka," he said when she stopped, then with fluid motion she was on the bottom again.

"You want me to show you right?" she nodded

"Just tell me if you want to stop…" and she nodded again

He kept kissing her, while his hands were everywhere else, he was careful not to touch her back, he knew how she felt about her scars.

Then he placed his hand on the waistband of her panties and she sharply inhaled. He looked at her for permission and she gave it. He pulled them down slowly, agonizing them both, he noticed the wetness and grinned. When they were off, she instinctively closed her thighs.

"I'll be gentle Maka," he whispered and she slowly opened her thighs.

He slowly explored her folds, making her writhe in pleasure, he could hear her stifling moans. He used his fingers magically, turning and twisting, then flicking her nub making her moan his name outloud, his member pulsed with need but he thought of her pleasure before his own. After playing with her folds, he placed one finger inside her, she was tight as he expected, and her body rocked and her head swung from one side to another and the sight alone, could make him come. He pulled it in and out slowly, her body rocking with every motion and then he inserted another one, and she arched back, pulling his hair again, she was coming into his hands and it took all he could to stop himself from doing the same.

When he pulled his fingers out, he grinned at her sweat-drenched face and thought of how the word beautiful was an understatement.

She didn't know how much she could take, Soul was amazing, her fantasies were nothing compared to what was happening. Her body rocked of pleasure, and her love for him made it grow even more. She didn't want this to stop, ever.

Then he suddenly made her moan again as he played with her folds…with his tongue. It was even better than his fingers, she moaned over and over, embarrassing herself, but she would explode if she didn't. He flicked his tongue over her clitoris and she almost screamed. Then he inserted his tongue into her, and she rocked and writhed again. The ecstasy was overflowing, she tried not to come into his mouth but she couldn't help it. When Soul rose up again, the sight of her fluid around his mouth was making her crazy.

"Your sweet Maka," He said in a husky voice

"Oh Soul…" then she sighted his boxers, and was turned on again by the sight of this bulge infront of her and knew that Soul wanted release, she feared the pain but knew that it would be nothing compared to what they both would feel.

She sat up and pulled his boxers, and touched his member.

"Maka, don't follow my lead with that"

"But-" then he cupped her face

"Its uncool, but if you do, I'd come, and I don't want it like that…I want to come inside of you…" she kissed him right away

"Soul, I love you," she confessed finally and his smile was the brightest she had seen "And I want you to show me finally if you feel the same way," then she lying back down

"I promise Maka, I'll be gentle," he brushed his lips against hers

Soul parted her thighs again and positioned himself, Maka looked up at him with love shining in her eyes. When his tip touched her she arched back, for who knows how many times that night,. Then he was inside of her, breaking the barrier of her womanhood. Tears fell from her eyes from the pain, and Soul wiped them gently, kissing them. Then he eased even deeper, her pain gradually going away as pleasure took over fast. Soul went deeper and pulled out slowly again, the pace was too slow for him, he wanted to go faster but he thought of Maka. Her face radiating pleasure was enough for him to go slow. But she moved her hips up, startling him, she whispered in his ear.

"Can you go faster Soul?" then he kissed her for yes

He thrust in and out of her, his pace quickening, his hands on her hips for better measure. She moaned his name, and he moaned hers. With every thrust, she tightened, making it even better for him.

"Soul…"

"Maka…"

He was almost coming, but his pride had to make sure she'd come first, so one hand let go of her hip and toyed with her nub, making her scream in ecstasy her body rocking even more than before, then she came, and he soon followed, his plan almost back firing for him.

He gently eased out of her and laid beside her, pulling her into his arms. She rested her head on the nook between his head and chest.

"I really do love you Maka," he whispered

"I do too Soul, thank you for showing me," she answered

He snaked his hand around her, feeling her scars and she flinched.

"They're-"

"Beautiful, just like you,"

And they laid there,in each others arms. Loving each other, finally.

_Soul materialized into human form, holding her as the blood came out of her, as if a flood of crimson. Her eyes blinking slowly, hearing her say his name made his tears burst from his eyes._

_ "Maka…You're gonna make it, it's gonna be okay, Maka!"_

_ Her eyes closed and her body felt slack, they're friends rushing to her._

_ "Don't you dare leave me Maka, I love you damn it!"

* * *

_

A/N: I hope you liked it

So lemonyy

Review guys! Please? For the rookie?


End file.
